A New Love
by del-kaidin
Summary: Sesshomaru looked at the unconcious girl in his arms. "Why wouldn't I be real." Fits in with "The Boy Who Overcame Time" Universe.
1. Default Chapter

What can I say my muse is doing overtime, and decided a certain big brother needed a new love interest.   
  


**New Love **

  
  
The sounds of the alarm clock blared in her ear, she groaned but sat up and stretched. She wanted to be at the Sunset Shrine by dawn. Why was a question she had no answer for. She dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and gold silk shirt, running a brush through her shoulder length chestnut brown hair she decided against putting it up but thrust an elastic into her pocket for later. Grabbing her sketch book and pencil case she dropped them into the bag sitting beside the easel. She took a look at the painting she had worked on last night. A child rode a two headed dragon, beside her stood two figures a toad dressed in a kimono and him, the man she had dreamed of since she was five. His kimono of red and white, the golden belt with the purple and blue swirls his silver white hair, 'damn that had been hard to get right', hung down his back, his aristocratic profile dared danger to approach the child. She ran to the elevator and waited. Looking down at her watch she noticed the time. Sunrise would happen before she got there. Running she started down the stairs. "Good thing you spent all those hours on the stairmaster." She told herself. Dashing out the lobby door she hailed a cab and set off for the shrine.   
  
She barely waited for the taxi to stop before throwing a handful of yen at the driver and dashing up the steep stairs. Yep, it had been a good idea to spend so much time on a stairmaster before coming to Japan. Reaching the top she took a deep breath and moved to the center of the yard. A quick look told her this was the spot. Dropping her bag, she quickly seated herself on the hard ground and pulled out the sketch book and pencil case, Grabbing one she feverishly began sketching the scene before her. She didn't hear the conversation behind her or even see the man backing towards her.   
  
He was to busy listening to his grandchildren describe the fun they'd had and didn't notice the girl sitting cross-legged in the middle of the shrine grounds. Until he tripped over her, natural reflexes took over and he leapt over the girl to keep from falling. Landing lightly he started to say something but was stopped.   
  
"NO!" He watched with amusement as the sketch book flew one way, while the pencil another. Then the girl before him stood. "Don't you watch where your going?" Then her eyes met his. "Your. Your real." Once again his natural speed saved the girl from injury as he caught her as she collapsed.   
  
Sesshomaru looked at the unconscious girl in his arms. "Why wouldn't I be real?"   
  
Her eyes slowly fluttered open, she looked taking in her surroundings. It was a comfortable Japanese home. Nothing fancy but nothing was in disrepair either. She forced herself to remember what had happened as she sat up. Someone had backed into her and then suddenly been in front of her blocking the rising sun. Her temper had gotten the better of her and she had thrown her sketchbook and pencil in opposite directions. Her eyes had met his golden ones and then the world had gone black. The man of her dreams, that strong yet delicate profile, those kind yet distant eyes, those lips that had stared in so many of her fantasies. But the markings she so loved, the blue crescent moon, the purple stripes were not there. With a shuddering breath she forced her thoughts away from the direction they were threatening. She owed the man an apology and thanks to the owners of the room.   
  
"So, you are awake." She spun to the soft, silky, seductive yet dangerous voice behind her. There he was again, his tailored suit emphasizing all the strengths of his body.   
  
She swallowed and spoke. //Rahne is very sorry, Rahne was so rude earlier. Rahne should have chosen a more out of the way spot.// She watched as he paled visibly at her words. //Rahne had said something wrong? Forgive Rahne. Rahne's Japanese is not good.//   
  
"Stop speaking that way." He hissed, his body tense.   
  
She smiled at him and spoke again. //Rahne is sorry. Do you speak English?//   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Thank God. I am so sorry. My Japanese sentence structure is horrible. I never did understand how to say I, me, mine, or my. If I offended you I do apologize. My name is Rahne Tyler. I am sorry for being so rude, and it was my fault entirely. I was just so desperate to catch the sunrise." She smiled at him again.   
  
Sesshomaru's iron will ceased the trembling that threatened to overtake him. How dare she speak of herself in the third person. In his long life only one person had ever done that, Rin. He forced himself to speak. "Why did you say I was real, as if you knew me?" He felt the muscle twitch on his cheek.   
  
"It's silly really. Here I'll show you. Umm my bag?" He pointed and she nodded, reaching in she pulled a sketch book out. Opening it she flipped through, color rushing to her face at times until she found what she was looking for. Stepping to him she held out the book.   
  
Taking it from her, he glanced down and saw his own face staring at him, complete with his demon markings. Her voice interrupted his thoughts. "I've drawn that man since I was five. At first it was from the back only but over the last three years I've begun to see his face. The resemblance is amazing." She was about to say something when he flipped the page and froze.   
  
Sesshomaru froze on the page before him was a picture of the worst moment of his life. In his arms was Rin, in hers a baby, one of her hands to his cheek Slamming the book closed he stared at the woman. How could she know these things? How could she draw them? He rose quickly, his instinct to destroy the woman strong, then he heard his grandsons voice in his head. 'She is grandmother's reincarnation, sir.'   
  
**

------------------ 

**  
  
Notes:  
  
  
  
Rahne is pronounced Rain   
  
//Rahne speaking Japanese//   
  
  
  
Well I'll be waiting for your reviews. This is being written for a good friend of mine Tiranth. You should check out her stories. 


	2. Chapter 2

**

A New Love  
Chapter 2

**   
  
Rahne watched as he stared at the sketch, his eyes narrowed slightly. He turned the page, she jumped as he slammed the book closed. Looking at his face she took a step back, if looks could kill she was a dead woman. Then his eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment, then return to normal "Impossible." One whispered word in that silky voice and a hard stare at her. Quickly trying to find somewhere, anywhere to look she checked the time on her watch. 8:15 flashed brightly on the digital face.   
  
"Oh God! Please tell me I brought it." She spun forgetting the man behind her as she frantically began to search through her bag. "No, no, no, DAMN IT!" Taking a deep breath she forced herself to calm down. "Rahne," she told herself "Calm down. Rahne put it in there last night. Look again, not so frantically."   
  
"Would you cease speaking of yourself in the third person, woman. As English is your native tongue, I would think you could refrain while speaking it."   
  
She didn't bother to turn just continued searched more diligently through the bag. "Sorry. Old habit. Thank God." She lifted the protective sleeve, like a trophy. Her other hand rested on her knee and she realized something. "Oh, shit."   
  
"Now what?" Sesshomaru, infuriated as he was by the woman's habit of speaking in the third person, was curious as to what could possibly be wrong now.   
  
"I have a meeting in," She looked at her watch, which happily showed her 8:17 "forty three minutes at Western Lands Offices with the Executive Vise President and I'm in JEANS! It took me thirty minutes by cab to get here and it would take twenty more for me to get to the offices."   
  
"Why would you have a meeting with him?" She turned to face him her eyes shooting daggers at him. For some reason he was amused. No one but Rin, Leena and his sister-in-law had ever dared show any anger directed towards him. Each one of the women had shown him that not only were they not scared but willing to confront him when angered.   
  
"Because you jerk, I'm trying to land the job of painting a mural in the reception area. Now I'm not going to make it."   
  
"Yes, you will." He said calmly, the corners of his lips lifting almost imperceptibly. She infuriated him, yet he wanted to help her. 'Why?' he questioned himself then called his grandson "Shinta?"   
  
"Sir?" A young voice came from the back of the house.   
  
"Call your Uncle, tell him, his nine o'clock appointment has been moved to noon and our lunch is canceled. We will speak tomorrow, it was after all nothing of great consequence."   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"Oh shit." her whispered voice reached his sensitive ears.   
  
His smile grew as he watched realization sink in. "I never introduced myself, I am..."   
  
"Kenji Yasha? CEO and President of Western Lands Inc?" Her chin dropped to her chest and her hair created a curtain blocking her face from his sight.   
  
"At your service, Miss Tyler I believe it was." The hair moved indicating a nod. "My car will be arriving in a moment, may I give you a ride to your hotel. I believe my brother has all the artist staying at the Hilton?"   
  
"Thank you, no. It is enough that you are moving the appointment back. I do apologize for my rudeness, outside and just a moment ago. If you will excuse me, I need to go hail a cab." She bowed, and lifted her bag to her shoulder, "May I have my sketch book please?" She indicated the book he was holding. She stretched out her hand and felt the weight of the book placed there. "Thank you." She managed to maintain her dignity enough to walk out of the small house, as soon as she shut the door behind her she ran, down the stairs.   
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**A New Love  
Chapter 3 **

  
  
Rahne entered the spacious reception area promptly at 11:55. She was unaware of the golden eyes watching her from the second floor. He noticed she was still wearing the same gold silk shirt but had changed from the jeans to an indecently short black skirt her high heels emphasizing her legs. Why this bothered him he didn't know. His sensitive hearing caught the soft wolf whistle of one of the guards as she passed. He growled softly and then wondered at his actions. He watched as his brother stepped off the elevator and introduced himself taking the woman's outstretched hand. Gathering his thoughts he decided to return to his own office before he made an even bigger fool of himself.   
  
Rahne smiled as she held out her hand to the man who would interview her. Having met the elder brother earlier, she was not surprised to see golden eyes and silver white hair. "Rah - ne Tyler, I believe?" His voice was gruff but kind, totally different from the man at the shrine.   
  
"It's pronounced rain." She corrected. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I would like to apologize for not being able to keep our earlier appointment. I hope I haven't inconvenienced you or the elder Mr. Yasha."   
  
"No inconvenience at all. In truth if my brother hadn't wanted to do this, we wouldn't be meeting now. Why don't we discuss the particulars of the job. I want to have a mural painted in this area. The design does not concern me. I would like this wall to be the canvas." He indicated a seventy five foot long, eight foot high section of wall to his right. "As you can see the mural would also be seen from the street as well as the interior." Inu Yasha watched as the woman's eyes widened at the magnitude of the project he was describing. "Do you think you would be able to fulfill such a contract? Did you have perhaps a working sketch?"   
  
Rahne continued to stare at the wall he had indicated. Suddenly she realized the small, behind the receptionist job she had envisioned was her dream job. This project would easily take a year to complete. Swallowing she answered the questions, now it was more than just a wish to have this commission it was a desire. "Yes sir, to both questions. I have no family so would it would be easy for me to remain in Tokyo to complete the job. I did have a sketch. However it was for merely an embellishment of the companies logo to go behind the receptionist desk." She reached into her portfolio and pulled the sketch out handing it to him she continued. "I had no idea that the project you had in mind was so extensive. I do, however, have an idea. If you wouldn't mind giving me a half hour I could do a rough sketch now."   
  
Inu Yasha was impressed. All the other artist had told him either they were unable to accept such a large commission, or they would need a week to present him a preliminary sketch. He looked down at the sketch she had handed him. What surprised him most was not the quality of the sketch but that she had placed in each corner a white dog. "Miss Tyler, may I ask why you placed the white dogs in each corner?"   
  
"To be honest, Sir. I have no idea, it just felt right for them to be there."   
  
He nodded. "I would be happy to give you the half hour you requested. Would you like to use an empty office?"   
  
"No, thank you. It will help if I can look at the space. Just a chair will be fine. As I only have my sketch book and pencils with me. Is there somewhere that I wouldn't be in the way?"   
  
After finding a suitable spot, Rahne pulled the battered sketch book out and turned to a clean page. Pulling out her pencils she looked at the wall and suddenly it was clear, she knew exactly what had to be painted on that wall. Her pencil flew over the paper like this only when she drew him. Only then did she ever feel pleasure in her artwork, briefly she wondered why this was creating the same sensations. She had painted family portraits, family pet portraits, the obligatory country lane landscapes so common in the midwest. Yet none of those had ever satisfied her artistically. While her hand continued adding more and more detail, she prayed that as Michelangelo had the Sistine Chapel, she would have this mural. She heard a slight clearing of a throat behind her and realized her thirty minutes were up. She took one final look at the sketch and smiled. "I do appreciate the time, Sir. I hope this meets with your approval. It is a bit rough, please take that into consideration." She handed it to Inu Yasha and waited.   
  
Inu Yasha looked down at the sketch. He was amazed at the detail she had placed in the sketch so quickly. The center was dominated by the rising sun in the background, in the foreground stood him and his brother arms crossed in suits, staring out at the viewer back to back. In the expanse of area on the side of Sesshomaru was a picture that could have been taken straight from the warring states era. Before him was a modern cityscape. "You did this in thirty minutes?" He couldn't hide the admiration from his tone or eyes.   
  
"Yes, sir." She smiled at the pleased expression on his face.   
  
"Well, Miss Tyler as far as I am concerned, if we can come to terms the commission is yours. Shall we go to my office to negotiate terms?" He indicated with a slight nod and his arm for her to follow him.   
  
"Certainly." Inu Yasha watched as the smile crossed the woman's face. She gathered her pencils and placed them into the bag she had with her. Looking at him she spoke again. "My sketch book please?" He was reluctant to let it go, he wanted to show it to Sesshomaru as soon as they finished their negotiations. "I'll be happy to give you the sketch, but there is some artwork in there that is of a personal nature."   
  
Inu Yasha's eyebrow raised, was he that transparent? How had she known he wanted the sketch? Nodding he handed back to her and led the way to the elevator.   
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**A New Love  
Chapter 4 **

  
  
"Rahne-san," The male voice softly invaded her waking mind.   
  
She opened her eyes to find the young security guard kneeling beside her. "Oh hello. I fell asleep again didn't I?"   
  
"Yes," he said with a smile. "I brought you a cup of tea."   
  
"Thank you." Rahne took the offered cup returning his smile. "This is becoming a habit, isn't it? I fall asleep in this chair and you wake me in the morning with a cup of tea. You don't have to you know. Bring me the tea."   
  
He smiled at her, she knew she was going to have to discourage him eventually, but he was sweet. "I don't mind."   
  
"So what do you think of the sketch? I finished it last night." She took the guards hand as he helped her to her feet. Watching with interest as he studied the sketch now adorning the west wall. Rahne knew that her friends would find the young man cute. He was tall. 'To be honest,' she thought 'most men are taller than little bitty me.' His dark brown hair always looked windblown, his brown eyes were gentle. She knew he had feeling for her and gave a soft smile, 'To bad you don't have silver white hair, a blue crescent moon on your forehead and red stripes on your cheeks.'   
  
"It's nice, but...." He didn't want to offend her, but he didn't understand it. He knew that there was a story to go with every painting. He just didn't get this one. Sano did enjoy spending his mornings with the artist, he wanted to ask her out for dinner and turned to do just that.   
  
"But what Sano-san?" She looked puzzled, "Would you like me to explain it?" At his nod she opened her mouth to explain when a silky voice interrupted,   
  
"He should be at his post, not receiving art appreciation lessons." Seeing his employer the guard bowed and quickly returned to his post near the entrance. "However, I would appreciate learning why this particular mural."   
  
Her breath caught momentarily as she noticed again how much he resembled her mystery man. "Of course, Yasha-san. The sun represents Japan, just as the flag is the sun on a white banner. This one of course will have the darker colors of sunset to represent, naturally, west. The central figures of you and your brother represent a united front."   
  
"Ah, yet why place us back to back rather than side by side?"   
  
"Haven't you ever heard the expression 'I've got your back'?" He shook his head slightly. "It is an American expression it means that I will guard your back. Like in battle, you can't see what's behind you. It indicates no weakness when the two of you are together in a common goal." She felt the slight blush tinge her cheeks but continued. "In front of you is a scene from Japan's past, indicating the strong foundation the company is built on. Before your brother, is the future, indicating the companies movement forward."   
  
Sesshomaru was impressed, Inu Yasha had told him the girl had drawn the rough sketch in under an hour. He had to admit she had been dedicated, it seemed most every time he walked through the lobby she was there. In the morning, snoring softly in a chair. At lunch, on a ladder sketching in some small detail. As he left for the day, her face smudged with whatever medium she was using to do the sketch, standing examining the days work. "Do you ever sleep or eat?"   
  
She laughed, and the sound enchanted him. Soft almost bell like it echoed through the area. "Of course." she said amused, then her stomach rumbled softly. "Well, not this morning."   
  
A war raged within his thoughts. The normal logical side of his brain reminding him of the mountains of reports for him to read, the meetings he must attend. All the responsibilities of running his company. The other side, telling him he was after all the CEO and could easily take a day off. Spending it with the infuriatingly charming young woman before him. Unaware of the war he fought Rahne turned and lifted her bag to her shoulder. "I'm off. Don't worry I'll be back after some breakfast and a shower." She walked away.   
  
Sesshomaru watched as she walked away. 'Shinta is wrong.' he thought watching her wave to the guard, 'Rin would never have behaved as she did. Flirting with that guard. Walking away with out being dismissed.' He turned to begin his day and found himself face to face with his brother. He didn't like the smile his brother was wearing. "Yes, little brother?"   
  
"Damn, Sesshomaru, the temperature in the building drops twenty degrees when you do that." Inu Yasha complained. Reaching out he snatched the briefcase from Sesshomaru's hand. "Kagome wants to meet Rahne. Shinta and Sango haven't shut up about her. Now go catch the girl and take her to breakfast and ask her to dinner tomorrow night. Or my mate will...." He fingered the beads at his neck. "Why did I ever agree to let her put these back on me?" He questioned, then the memory of the previous night came to him and with a pleased smile he continued, "Oh yeah, now I remember. Anyway, what you're still standing here. Oh look I think that security guard is going to ask her...." There was no use continuing that thought. He watched as his brother quickly caught up to the young artist.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

**A New Love  
Chapter 5 **

  
  
"Umm, make yourself at home." Rahne rambled as she opened the door. Stepping quickly into the apartment she made a quick check that nothing embarrassing was visible. "Really you don't have to do this."   
  
"I am afraid I must. I will not have Ambassador Baker sending United States Marines into my offices, for abusing an American Citizen."   
  
Looking at her stoic employer Rahne smiled, "Did you just make a joke, Yasha-sama?"   
  
"You may call me Kenji." He corrected ignoring the rest of the statement.   
  
"Change the subject huh?" She asked. "Umm, look I'm going to hop in the shower, and then fix some ramen and head back. And, I don't think the Ambassador is too concerned about me. You really don't need to stay. I mean I appreciate you walking me here, but I know you're busy..."   
  
"Woman, are you never silent?" He interrupted. He fought back the smile that threatened as she seriously considered his question for a moment.   
  
"Yes, but never when I'm nervous." She watched him watch her for a moment then shrugged, "You're not leaving are you?"   
  
"I have all ready said that I am going to escort you to lunch." He explained patiently.   
  
"OK. Don't touch the painting on the easel," at his puzzled expression she explained, "it's still wet. If you want some tea it is in the kitchen next to the coffee maker. Cups are in the cabinet. Give me a half hour and I'll be ready."   
  
He watched her walk through the only other door in the small flat, soon he heard the sounds of water running. He walked to look at the painting on the easel. His breath caught in his throat, Rin sat on Ah Uhn looking forward, Jaken held the staff of skulls and he stood near the dragons head. He could almost feel the wind of their movements in his hair again. Backing up he sat on the couch, his eyes never leaving the painting. At feel of a book underneath him he half rose and pulled it from underneath him. He was not surprised to see it was yet another sketch book. Normally he would have placed the book aside not looking, but for some reason he opened it.   
  
Page after page was filled with sketches at the beginning were the typical fruit in a bowl, or draped figures you would expect in any sketchbook. Then they began to change, instead of the male model that was in the first few drawings, his own draped form. Some were sketches of his life with Rin, things this girl should not know. Rin at his feet playing in mud, her muddy handprints all over his kimono. Rin standing behind him braiding flowers into his hair. Him standing at a balcony of his castle looking at the moonlight. Rin, as a young woman, anger radiating from her eyes at him. Him helping Rin as she grew large with their child, Leena. Closing the book he looked out the small window, wondering if he would ever see her again. It had been three years since they had left Cain in America to find her. All those years wasted before they had made peace. Now another seven years was gone. He had been so lost in his memories and thoughts he had not heard Rahne walk back into the room.   
  
She watched him from the doorway. Such sadness radiated from him. Quietly she picked up the nearest sketch book and a pencil. With quick sure strokes she began to draw the figure before her. Where most people would have captured the moment with a camera, she had always captured them with pen and paper. There in her cluttered apartment sat the wealthiest man in Tokyo. Yet his pain called out to her as nothing ever had. Laying the completed sketch down, she moved to his side. Her hand reached out tentatively, then with more confidence continued, coming to rest on his shoulder, followed quickly by her cheek against his back.   
  
"Rin?" He questioned softly laying his hand against the one on his shoulder. Turning his head slightly he saw the chestnut hair of the artist and stiffened. "Forgive me, Miss Tyler."   
  
"No need. Rin? Was that your wife?" At his puzzled expression she continued, "It's in your bio. Childhood sweethearts, she died before you founded Western Lands." He nodded. "You really don't have to take me to lunch. I can make us some miso soup and rice."   
  
"I have made reservations for us. Thank you for the offer. Shall we go." His mask was once again securely in place.   
  
With a sigh she gave him the space he silently demanded. "Sure." She walked to the door, for some unknown reason she regretted him closing himself off again. "So where are we eating?"   
  
"Ume no Hana." He answered.   
  
The simple serenity of Ume no Hana, calmed both of them. . They had been greeted graciously by the hostess who had shown them to their table. Rahne was glad of the deep well each table was located in allowing her legs to stretch comfortably. She was almost use to the low tables but a life time of tables and chairs made eating while kneeling uncomfortable. Their server dressed in a simple pink kimono knelt at the table on the tatami mat.   
  
"What would you like, Miss Tyler?" He asked.   
  
"Oh please call me Rahne, Kenji-san. I really don't know would you please order for me." Rahne had never allowed a man to order for her, but for some reason this felt right.   
  
"Certainly." He turned his attention to the server "Michikusa bento for the lady and I shall have the shiawase zen." After the server had left, "the bento is a nice sampler I think you will enjoy it."   
  
"Thank you. I appreciate you doing this."   
  
"Think nothing of it." Then remembering why Inu Yasha had sent him after her in the first place he continued. "My sister-in-law would like to meet you. She has suggested that I escort you to a dinner with her and my brother tomorrow night."   
  
Rahne giggled, at his frown she quickly spoke, "Sorry, it's just funny that your brother would set you up with me. I mean he does know how we met right? I would love for you to escort me."   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
**A/N Useless information, but here it is anyway.  
**Howard Baker is the US Ambassador to Japan  
Ume no Hana is an actual resturant in Tokyo, that looks the way I described it and the dishes Sesshomaru ordered are actually on their menu.  
The picture of Rin playing in the mud is on deviant art the name of it is "Mudpies"  
  
Sorry this update was so long in coming... I'm just a stickler for details. So you can thank the latest issue of Gourmet magazine, for this chapter. 


End file.
